dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Radio Star (2006)
Detalles thumb|250px|Radio Star * Título: '''라디오 스타 / Ra-di-o Seu-ta * '''Título en inglés: Radio Star * Fecha de estreno: 28-Septiembre-2006 * País: Corea del Sur * Género: Comedia, Drama * Duración: 115 minutos Argumento Después de su único hit "The Rain and You" en 1988, la estrella de rock de los ochentas, Choi Gon se vio envuelto en una serie de escándalos con las drogas y peleas callejeras, lo que provocó que perdiera rápidamente la mayor parte de su dinero y quedara poco a poco en el olvido del público. En 2006, cuando ya ha pasado su mejor momento, Gon se resiste a aceptar que el centro de atención se haya trasladado a los artistas más jóvenes, por lo que aún vive la vida de una estrella de rock. El único que no ha dejado a Gon, es su mánager y mejor amigo de muchos años, Park Min Soo. Min Soo se las ha arreglado para conseguirle a Gon presentaciones en pequeñas cafeterías en las afueras de Seúl, además de cuidarlo y mantenerlo fuera de problemas, incluso si eso significa dejar de lado a su propia familia. Un día Gon se mete en una pelea con un cliente en un café y termina en la cárcel. Sin embargo, debido a sus antecedentes, la fianza para sacarlo de la cárcel es demasiado alta, por lo que a Min Soo se le ocurre la idea de enviar a Gon como DJ de una estación de radio en Yeongwol un pueblo lejano, de modo que dicha estación pague la fianza. Impotente y desconcertado, Gon tiene que lidiar con su nuevo trabajo, aunque al parecer la suerte podría cambiarle de un modo inesperado. Reparto * Park Joong Hoon es Choi Gon * Ahn Sung Ki es Park Min Soo * Choi Jung Yoon es Kang Seok Young * Jung Gyu Soo (jefe de la oficina) * Jung Suk Yong (ingeniero de sonido Park) * Yoon Joo Sang (director Kim) * No Brain (como miembros de la banda de rock ficticia East River) * Ahn Mi Na (señora Kim) * Kim Kwang Sik (señor Jang) * Kang San es Ho Young * Kim Tan Hyeon (presidente de la empresa Choi) * Son Young Soon (abuela de Ho Young) * Kim Ji Heon es (señora Park) * Bae Jang Su * Kim Hyun Ah (mujer de mediana edad en Misari) * Lee Jae Gu (jefe de la Oficina Wonju) * Lee Joon Ik (cocinero del restaurante chino) * Kang Gwang Won * Kim Dae Ho * Choi Chang Ja * Hwang In Joon * Lee Sun Geum * Oh Seo Won (enfermera) * Kim Kyeong Ae (propietario de la cafetería Cheongrok Dabang) * Go Seok Dong * Won Woo * Shin Young Jae * Kim Jang Hoon * Shin Jung Geun Producción * Director: Lee Joon Ik * Productores: Jung Seung Hye y Lee Joon Ik * Escritor: '''Choi Seok Hwan * '''Música: Bang Joon Seok * Edición: Kim Sang Beom y Kim Jae Beom * Distribución: Cinema Service Premios * 2006 14th Chunsa Film Art Awards: Premio Especial del Jurado - Park Joong Hoon * 2006 27th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Mejor Actor - Park Joong Hoon y Ahn Sung Ki * 2006 26th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Mejor Música - Bang Joon Seok * 2006 26th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actor - Ahn Sung Ki * 2006 Women in Film Korea Awards: Mujer Cineasta del Año - Jung Seung Hye * 2007 Max Movie Awards: Mejor Película * 2007 44th Grand Bell Awards: Mejor Actor - Ahn Sung Ki * 2007 6th Korean Film Awards: Mejor Música - Bang Joon Seok Curiosidades * Los miembros de la banda No Brain aparecieron como una banda ficticia, que ayuda al personaje de Gon a encontrar de nuevo el entusiasmo por el rock. También contribuyeron con sus canciones a la banda sonora de la película. * Lee Joon Ik, el director de la película, también fue el director de la exitosa película de época The King and the Clown. * El actor Park Joong Hoon fue, en la vida real, un DJ de la KBS durante la década de 1990. Él sugirió a su amigo de toda la vida (en la vida real), Ahn Sung Ki, para interpretar el papel de Min Soo. * Joong Hoon y Sung Ki, anteriormente ya habían protagonizado tres películas: Chilsu and Mansu (1988), Two Cops (1993) y Nowhere to Hide (1999). * La película fue filmada en el condado de Yeongwol, una remota zona montañosa de la provincia de Gangwon. * A pesar de las altas expectativas y comentarios positivos de los críticos, la película tuvo un debut decepcionante, con 150,684 espectadores en su primer fin de semana. Sin embargo, obtuvo calificaciones promedio de 9.22 sobre 10 en una encuesta del portal Naver, y la venta de entradas aumentó exponencialmente durante las siguientes semanas, logrando vender 1,879,501 entradas en total. * En 2008, la película fue adaptada a una obra musical. Ganando como Mejor Musical en los Daegu Musical Awards del 2009. Enlaces * Página Oficial * Hancinema Categoría:Cinema Service Categoría:KPelícula Categoría:KPelícula2006 Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Drama